


Chocolate Won't Cut It

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker tries to apologise with chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Won't Cut It

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Chocolate Won't Cut It  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/Jess Parker  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Becker tries to apologise with chocolate  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

When Jess arrives home from Sainsbury's she opens the fridge to put the milk away. On the top shelf there's a large Galaxy with a purple bow on it. She rolls her eyes. Pushing it aside she turns and takes the cheese from the bag and puts that in.

"I am sorry, Jess." Becker takes the second orange bag and begins emptying it. He puts the biscuits in the press and then gives her his most charming smile. "The whole bar is yours, I promise not to take any."

"It'll take a lot more than chocolate and a smile to win me round."

"I know I shouldn't have crashed on the couch with my boots on. If the cushion cover doesn't wash clean I'll buy a new one. I'll even go looking at cushions with you as an apology."

Jess closes the fridge and folds up the empty bag. "I dearly wish the couch had been your first choice, Hilary." He looks confused. Maybe he doesn't really remember. "I was in bed last night when you got home. You climbed into bed, fully clothed, and put your arm around me. You whispered good night, belched in my ear and then vomited on me. Even drunk you've got a good aim, your clothes spotless while my nightdress took the brunt of it. After washing sick out of my hair and changing my nightdress I stripped the bed. You kept complaining about being tired and while I was putting the duvet cover on you decided to do a 'shot' of Listerine which made you throw up in the bathroom sink. Then you stumbled out to the couch. I've never seen you that drunk before."

Becker puts his hand up to his mouth. "God, I am so sorry. Chocolate's just a drop in the ocean really."

"Yes. I don't mind you going out or anything but it was disgusting. How are you not hungover?"

Becker shrugs. "Had a headache earlier but just lucky I guess. I am really sorry, Jess. Let me make dinner, so I can start to make it up to you."

"Luckily I still love you and divorce would make for an awkward working environment. Dinner would be a good start though and don't even think of touching my Galaxy."

Becker backs away from the fridge with his hands up. "Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
